Aria Ikeuchi
Aria Ikeuchi '(池内 アリア) is the ''de facto ruler of Omega, the underworld capital of Japan. Also known as the "Pirate Queen" of Omega, Aria is fiercely possessive of the city as she will do anything to protect it, and maintain her dominance. Appearance Aria is a young adult woman with a well-endowed voluptuous body and long brown hair that is tied in a ponytail with golden eyes. Aria is mostly seen with a serious expression on her face, though it does change into a smile on occasion. Her outfit consists of a formal black shirt, navy blue business overcoat, matching dress pants, and high heeled shoes made of steel. Personality Prideful to say the least, Aria is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Due to her steadfast convictions, Aria possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others, but she is arrogant. This arrogance leads her to believe that everything is error free. In spite of her pride, Aria is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for her people in Omega; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. Relationships '''Raiden Hataru: They share a professional yet cordial relationship with one another. When Raiden first arrived on Omega, Aria had him scanned to ensure he posed no threat. However, throughout their mutually warm talks, and of Raiden doing some extra work for her like uncovering a conspiracy by some of the gang bosses, Aria decided to give Raiden a personal reward: inviting him over to her bed. The two felt a strong bond to one another as Aria, being a former dancer before arriving on Omega, never had before. A few people think a part of Aria likes Raiden but none question her about it believing she would deny it. Chifuyu Orimura: Both Aria and Chifuyu share similar personalities, but they despise one another due to being different sides of the law. Though Aria does not let this hatred get the best of her, it still annoys her of the fact that the Brunhilde interferes at times with her work. Infinite Stratos & Abilities Trained in the art of Taekkyeon and Hapkido, she relies on using the attacker's energy against him and attacking his pressure points as well as using circular motions and quick strikes followed by a lethal finishing blow. Her weapons of choice are silver AutoMag pistol, stainless steel Smith & Wesson Model 629 .44, and Woldo. Aria is accepted as the most powerful, undisputed fighter of Omega. She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down Patriarch and her foes she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise, Aria demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower. Aria is supposedly skilled in piloting of her personal IS, but she rarely use it unless she really needs to. Asides from combat, she can read minds as her unwavering glare is unforgettable. She is an accomplished driver, but mechanically inclined, relying on others to work on her personal car. Aria is fluent in Korean, English, Japanese, and in various degrees of Russian. History Aria was born in Seoul, South Korea to a Japanese father and a Korean mother. She described her childhood growing up as normal. Aria had a colorful past prior to her arrival on Omega. Upon her first arrival at the underworld city, Aria worked as a dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria when Patriarch, the ruler of Omega caught her attention, and became his personal dancer. Seeing her potential skills, Patriarch used her as enforcer to crush down oppositions against him. Behind his back, Aria formed alliances and consolidate power before she challenged him to a fight for ownership of Omega. Aria came triumph, spared Patriarch as an example of her power to others, and she became ruler. Quotes "I’d almost pay to see that, but it’s not an option. You want to talk, you get scanned first." "Information is power, and as you know, nothing comes free. Mundane things you can find yourself. Explore Afterlife or buy one of the patrons a drink. Better yet, talk to the entertainers because they give great tours. I suggest you don’t waste my time." "Better luck next time." Gallery IMG E3458.JPG|Aria and her Pagani Zonda F 003.JPG|Aria's back piece is Kintaro, a folk hero from Japanese folklore wrestling a koi Trivia * Aria is loosely based from Aria T'Loak from Mass Effect, and Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill. * Her cup size is D. * Aria got her tattoos to hide the scars she received from fighting Patriarch that left them both critically injured. * Aria owns two great white sharks named Argus and Feral. * Aria's Pagani Zonda F was heavily modified worth a fortune. She is extremely protective as it shows a symbol of authority. Category:Characters